


People fight, people makeup

by flyingkageyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingkageyama/pseuds/flyingkageyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a promt on tumblr about Kageyama and Hinata getting in a fight and then the next day Kageyama starts hitting Hinata with the ball on purpose and Hinata then runs away crying and in the end they're both crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People fight, people makeup

“Kageyama I know you’re always brooding, but you’ve been doing it a lot more lately. What’s wrong?” 

 

Hinata finally had the chance to ask his boyfriend what was wrong with him. When he thought of Kageyama, he didn’t think about the word boyfriend, he didn’t even think lover. He just felt like something changed for the better between them when they started dating.

 

“Nothing’s wrong Hinata now let’s go,” Kagayama said. Not glancing back at Hinata as he started walking down the road to get back to his house.

 

Hinata slammed the doors to the gym with more force that was necessary and ran after the dark haired boy.

 

“You’re lying to me. I know because when you lie you lick your lips,” the ginger accused.

 

“Please Hinata,” the taller male turned to face the shorter male and rubbed his eyes tiredly, “I just want to go home and go to sleep.”

 

“I’m worried about you Kags, you’ve been distant,” Hinata looked up at the boy, Kageyama's face was unreadable and Hinata felt like crying.

 

“I’m just giving you space so you and Tanaka can spend quality time together,” Kageyama's expression hardened into one of anger.

 

It was true. Hinata had been spending a lot of time with second year player. But he wasn’t doing what Kagayama must of thought they were doing. Hinata wanted to become better at spiking and that was one of Tanaka’s specialties.

 

“He’s helping me with spiking! I can’t believe you don’t trust me enough! When we weren’t dating you would’ve been fine with this,” Hinata was breathing hard and his cheeks were slightly flushed when he was done yelling at the taller male.

 

“Of course I don’t trust you Hinata!” The raven haired boy’s bag fell to the ground as he waved his arms around to emphasize his point, “You’re not only my volleyball partner, you’re my fucking boyfriend. If you need help I want you to come to me.”

 

Both boys were glad they were put on clean up duty of the gym because if they the rest of the team would’ve been watching their whole argument play out they would’ve just outed themselves as a couple right then and there.

 

“Well you better fucking learn to trust me because nothing is going to get in the way of me becoming a better volleyball player,” Kageyama swore he saw fire behind the ginger’s brown eyes.

 

Kageyama didn’t even notice his lover leave, his intense words were still echoing through his head. By the time he had realized, Kageyama could not see the boy but he could hear the clicks of his bike and his soft cries that were steadily fading as he walked down the road.

 

Hinata managed to make it to his bedroom that night without his mother questioning him. His harsh words still ran through his head as he drifting off into a restless night of sleep.

 

 

Sure Kageyama had been acting strange lately but Hinata had learned why, however when he opened the locker room door to walk into the gym to start practice (that would hopefully allow him to forget, at least for a while, the bad memories from last night) he felt, even though he was on the other side of the gym, the aggression radiating off of the taller boy.

 

Hinata took his position behind the net and in front of Kageyama. The two were to practice serving while their practiced different things.

 

Kageyama backed up and got into position, this is going to be a long practice. The both thought.

 

Koushi winced as the ball hit Hinata in the face for the upteenth time today. It wasn’t that Hinata couldn’t hit them back, it’s just that Kageyama was showing no mercy today and was being extremely aggressive. 

 

“Come on Hinata! You should be hitting these back to me with all of the time you spent practicing with Tanaka!” The raven headed boy yelled to the shorter male.

 

Hinata tried to rub his face to get rid of some of the pain, and tried not to cry as his shell broke and the words that Kageyama hurled at him stabbed into his core. No. He’s not allowed to do this to me. If he want to hurt me, I’ll hurt him right back. He thought to himself.

 

The smirk on Kageyama’s face grew to a full smug smile as he watched Hinata walk over to him. He didn’t expect the blow that landed onto his face. He was in shock more than in pain and watched with wide eyes as Hinata stormed off into the locker room.

 

“Alright team meeting!” Daichi’s voiced boomed all through the court, and if Hinata punching Kageyama hadn’t caught the team’s attention, Daichi sure did.

 

“What the hell is going on between you to. We know you guys argue a lot but you’ve never gotten into physical violence with each other,” Daichi asked once everyone sat in a circle.

 

Kageyama took a long, heavy sigh before telling them all why Hinata had punched him.

 

“Me and Hinata started dating a month ago and we also hang out on the weekends but two weeks ago he stopping coming over on the weekends, saying that he was going out with his parents and sister. Then I was going for a jog and ran up to the gym to do some laps and I saw him and Tanaka walking out. I assumed the worst and we got into a fight last night and today I just wanted to take out all of my aggression on him so I did served the ball at him to hard,” he took a deep breath and looked up to see every gaping except for Nishinoya and Koushi.

 

“You guys are dating?” Tanaka questioned, his eyes wide.

 

The sound of Nishinoya’s hand hitting the back of Tanaka’s head rang through the gym.

 

“Of course. Anyone with eyes could see that!” Koushi turned back to Kageyama with a warm smile on his face. 

 

“You really like him don’t you?” Koushi questioned.

 

“Y-Yeah,” Kageyama said, scratching the back of his head and blushing.

 

“Then you’re going to have to apologize to him and be nice about it,” Koushi said.

 

The walk to the locker room felt like it lasted forever. Kageyama pushed open the door slowly, not wanted to scare the boy. 

 

“Hinata?” He questioned as he walked deeper into the locker room. He found Hinata sitting on the floor dressed in his regular clothes with his hair slightly damp.

 

Kageyama sat on the floor and wrapped his arms slowly around the smaller boy’s body and pulled their bodies together.

 

“Hinata look at me,” he whispered softly in his ear. The taller boy loosened his arms around the ginger and turned him to look at him. Kageyama heart sank once he saw that Hinata was crying. He made his boyfriend cry.

 

“You really fucking hurt me.”

 

“I know Hinata and it’s really hurts me to know that I made you like this,” his voice wavered.

 

“Good. I’m glad you’re hurt.”

 

“I’m sorry,” his voice cracked.

 

“You’re a dumbass and I hate you sometimes but I forgive you.”

 

Kageyama laughed but it just came out as a strangled sob as he started to cry. Kageyama pulled the boy up against his chest in a strong hug.

 

“Get off you’re getting my shirt wet and try not to be so jealous.”

 

Kageyama pulled back and pulled the boy into a deep, much needed kiss.

 

“You’re mine so I can’t make any promises,” Kageyama kissed the boys tears away and then pulled him back into a deep embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first story but it is the first story I've posted on here so I hope you like it.


End file.
